Super Mario Advance 4
In 2003, the fourth and final entry in the Super Mario Advance series, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 was released for the Game Boy Advance. It was actually a heavily updated version of Super Mario Bros. 3 as the name suggests. However, it boasted similar graphics and sound to the All-Stars version. It features a save system similar to the Super Mario All-Stars save system, except temporary saves may now be done anywhere. This game's largest added feature was compatibility with the e-Reader and e-Cards. These cards could be scanned in to the game, and would function as new levels, instant power-ups, or demos. One power-up card features a power-up that cannot be found in any other Mario game: the Boomerang. Some changes were: The 1 Player and 2 Player options were replaced with the option as playing as either Mario or Mario & Luigi, which is essentially identical to the former options. Luigi's animations are similar to his Super Mario All-Stars: Super Mario Bros. 3 counterpart, but he now has his Super Mario Bros. 2-styled "Flutter Jump", i.e. he can stay in the air a bit longer than Mario. Spade Panels now produce different variants in response to completing one. It goes from Spade > Heart > Club > Diamond Mario can have more than 100 lives. Getting a Fire Flower or Raccoon Leaf will have their usual effect rather in the situation of Mario taking damage to revert to small Mario before he touches the power-up; previously this would just have the effect of a Mushroom. Koopa Troopas can now be stomped underwater. Giant Brick Blocks can now be broken with Mario's tail (with the Raccoon or Tanooki suit). In several levels of World 4, just before the Goal Panel, there is a coin bonus in the sky. In World 5, some brick blocks that otherwise make Pipes and Bullet Bill cannons float in the air contain coins. In World 6, the path to the Mushroom House was altered so the player does not have to do 6-5 to access it. A few sprites were slightly improved. For example Mario and Luigi now wear their gloves. Previous versions had the two gloveless, the NES version due to color limitations and the All-Stars version for unknown reasons. Mario can carry shells into pipes without losing them. The player can now slope slide as Hammer Mario. List of Exclusive Features of SMA4: *See-Saw Platform *Stone Blocks (only be destroyed by Hammer Suit or crushed by Tanooki Statue) * !-Switch *Rotating Blocks *Sideways Venus Fire Trap *Ace Coins *E+ Coins *Invisible Block (can be visible when Mario transforms into the Tanooki statue) *Question Block with Kuribo Shoe *Grey Spike Dount Lifts *Blue Boomerang List of features from various games on SMA4: *Steel Lifts- Super Mario Bros *Pulley Platforms- Super Mario Bros *Poison Mushrooms- Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Vegetables- Super Mario Bros 2 *Diggable Sand- Super Mario Bros 2 *POW Block- Super Mario Bros 2 *Locked Door- Super Mario Bros 2 *Cape Feather- Super Mario World *Accordion Platforms- Super Mario World *Wall Triangles (includes upside-down)- Super Mario World *Train Platforms- Super Mario World *Springboard- Super Mario World *Roulette Block- Super Mario World *3up Moon- Super Mario World *Key- Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Mario World (behaves like it did in super mario bros 2 but without a phanto chasing you) *Question Block with Coin Train- Super Mario World *One-Way Flippers- Super Mario World 2 *Giant Vegetables- Super Mario Advance 1 *Items Trapped in Solid Bubbles- Super Mario Advance 1 List of enemies from various games on SMA4: *Fire Bar- Super Mario Bros 1 *Hoopster Super Mario Bros 2 *Flurry- Super Mario Bros 2 *Porcupo- Super Mario Bros 2 *Spike Top- Super Mario World *Cross-Shot Bullet Bill- Super Mario World *Lil' Sparky- Super Mario World *Hot Head- Super Mario World *Bony Beetle- Super Mario World *Thwimp- Super Mario World *Magikoopa- Super Mario World *Amazing Flying Hammer Brother- Super Mario World *Rip Van Fish- Super Mario World *Jumping Piranha Plant- Super Mario World *Monty Mole- Super Mario World *Wiggler- Super Mario World *Goombob- Super Mario World *Parachute Goombob- Super Mario World *Bowser Statues- Super Mario World *Falling Spike- Super Mario World *Big Boo- Super Mario World *Big Boo Boss- Super Mario World *Charging Chuck- Super Mario World *Bumpty- Super Mario World 2 Switch Cards and Effects *'Orange Switch'- (Normal game and World E) Causes enemies to turn into coins like they do in Super Mario World 4 *'Blue-Green Switch'- (Normal game only) Put chuckable radishes in the ground like the ones found in Super Mario Bros 2. *'Red Switch'-(Normal game only) Replaces some enemies with with stronger ones, also doubles the points the player gets for defeating them. *'Blue Switch'-(Normal game only) Turns 1 ups into 3 ups *'Cyan Switch'- (Normal game and World E) Halves the p-meter making it easier to fly. *'Green Switch'- (Normal game and World E)- Slows the stage timer giving more time to complete the level *'Yellow Switch' - Makes Luigi behave the same way he does in the e-reader levels in the main game World E: Levels *Star Levels (Considering the space available for saving level data was large enough for 32 levels and Super Mario Bros was 32 levels, nintendo likely was planing on redesigning the whole game at one point!) **Classic World 1-1 **Classic World 1-2 **Classic World 1-3 **Classic World 1-4 **Classic World 2-2 *Mushroom Levels **Wild Ride in the Sky **Slidin' the Slopes **Vegetable Volley **Doors o' Plenty **Bombarded by Bob-ombs **Magical Note Blocks **The ol' Switcheroo **Piped Full of Plants **Swinging Bars of Doom **Para Beetle Challenge **Magical Note Blocks 2 **Airship 1 **Chill Cavern **Inner Maze **Tropical Splash **Castle a Go-Go **Frappe Snowland **Frozen Fortress **Pipe Maze **Spiral Tower **60 seconds **Ropeland **Haunted Hall **Clear Skies **Koopahari Desert **Aqua Bars of Doom **The Gauntlet **Hammer Bro. Ship **Bowser's Airship 1 **Bowser's Airship 2 *Promotional Levels **Airship's Revenge **Coro Coro Castle **Mad Dash Unused content Recently discovered by Hackers Recently some in game content was discovered that never made it into the final game or e levels, *Surfable giant koopa shells- you can slide on these big shells *Sticky number blocks- You can lift these blocks above you head and toss them and have them stick to the wall or kill enemies with them, you can keep lifting new blocks out of the other blocks until the block displays 0 *Flying Wigglers- Just like the character from Super Mario World 2 *tossable stone mushrooms- Just like the items you can toss in Super Mario Bros 2 *Blocks holding p-wings Category:Game Series Category:Platforming Games Category:Remakes Category:Smb3